It SNoWed
by Ally2801
Summary: Les Maraudeurs sont plus que des amis, c'est une famille. Et Noël, qui est une fête familiale, le prouve plus que jamais. Joyeux Noël à tous ! Bisous


Hello tout le monde. Pour ceux qui me suive, je sais que j'ai pris énormément de retard sur ma fic principale PQCAL mais je vous promet de me faire pardonner. En attendant voici un petit OS DE Noël qui m'est venu en tête aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Tout plagiat est interdit, quelque soit la retranscription faite, la permission est à obtenir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **It sNoWeD**

Dans le village sombre et enseveli sous une épaisse couche de poudre nacrée, les cloches retentissent. Minuit sonne. Mais au centre de toutes ces belles maisons de pierre, ces rues commerçantes et de ces jardins blancs se trouvait une grande église. De pierre et de vitraux, majestueuse et prolongée d'un clocher imposant, elle fait résonner douze fois sa musique. Une grande silhouette se précipite vers les grandes portes et les ouvre tout doucement. Le bois des panneaux archaïque grincent doucement tandis que l'homme se réfugie dans la chaleur de la bâtisse. Il entre sur la pointe des pieds. Il observe les murs froids mais chaleureux, la lumière qui rougeoie sur l'autel et la couronne à côté. Soudain il les aperçoit, ceux qu'il est venu rejoindre. Il s'avance un peu plus et arrive à leur niveau. Ils ne l'ont pas encore vu, mais une cinquième place, vide, au milieu du rang l'attend. Parfait !

Il entreprend alors de s'y rendre. Les gens qui chantent à pleine voix les chants traditionnels de Noël se lèvent pour le laisser passer. Finalement en bout de rangée, une jeune femme le fusille du regard. Il ralentit mais digne des valeurs qu'on lui a apprise, continue d'avancer. Il arrive enfin à sa place et commence à chanter en coeur, plein de joie et de gaieté dans ce moment de partage intense, jusqu'à…

\- Sirius Orion Black ! Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ? Aurais tu mal lu le parchemin ? Ou peut être que c'est Butt qui a falsifié ma lettre ?

\- Bah… c'est à dire que…

\- Et ne pense même pas à accuser ma pauvre chouette ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas dans "Rendez vous à 20h30 devant l'église de Godric Hollows" ?

\- Non mais, tu vois… en fait j'ai fait tomber ma montre dans la choppe de bière au beurre de Marie et…

\- Tu étais encore avec une autre fille et tu l'as… occupée plus longtemps que prévu ?

\- Oh ! Bah ! LILY !

\- Oui ça c'est moi, merci. Mais encore…

\- Mais comment tu sais çaaaa !

\- Je ne le savais pas mais merci quand même !

\- Non, par le string en fourrure de Dumby, je tombe toujours dans le piège !

Les trois autres laborieusement silencieux jusqu'alors, explosent de rire à l'unisson. Deux regards désabusés se tournent vers eux.

\- Vous êtes censés me défendre là !

\- Vous n'êtes pas censés l'encourager là ! s'exclament-ils simultanément

Leurs rires ne firent que redoubler. C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que les cinq amis finirent la célébration, sous les regards amusés de leurs voisins. L'événement touche à sa fin, les gens se lèvent, se rejoignent et se souhaitent un joyeux Noël. Le célébrant rejoint les fidèles, virevolte entre eux tout en effleurant distraitement son étole pourpre.

Parce qu'à cet instant, sorciers Sang-purs, Sang-mêlés, Nés-moldus, Loups-garou, Fées, Gobelins ou Moldus, ils sont tous humains et unis par la merveilleuse magie des fêtes. C'est celle de la fraternité, de l'amitié, c'est celle de la Famille.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer les garçons, déclare doucement Lily

\- Mais attends je n'ai pas encore vu le monde qu'il y avait...se plaint l'aîné des Black sous les moquerie d'un petit blond joufflu.

\- Calme toi Patmol, ce n'est pas entre la boulangère et la femme de boucher que tu trouveras ton bonheur…

\- Bien dit Queudver, rigole James Potter avec Remus

\- Ca t'apprendra à arriver à l'heure, enfin un jour peut-être ! désespère le garçon aux yeux de miel.

Les cinq compagnons ferment bien leur manteau en saluant ceux qui croisent leur passage vers la sortie de l'édifice. Peter ouvre la porte et la tient à ses amis alors que le froid leur mord le bout du nez qui pointe entre écharpes et bonnets. Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils profitent du village nacré, calme dans la nuit étoilée.

Ils arrivent devant une haute grille que James pousse de la pointe du pied. Ils traversent le jardin, en empruntant le chemin de gravillons. Lily regarde derrière elle avant de sortir son long bâton d'aubépine. D'une torsion du poignet, elle ouvre l'imposante porte décorée de boiseries élégantes. Aussitôt une douce chaleur heurte le vent froid avant de gagner lorsque Remus referme la porte derrière lui. Ils se découvrent doucement savourant la chaleurosité de la demeure.

Les hauts talons noirs de la jeune femme résonnent sur le sol de marbre blanc tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la grande cuisine lumineuse. Pendant ce temps, les garçons s'élancent ensemble vers le grand escalier recouvert de velours carmin.

\- On revient Lils, crie déjà son petit-ami

\- On fera la table, promet aussitôt Sirius

Et Lily rigole en pensant qu'elle leur a déjà fait faire avant de sortir. Elle sort du four le chapon farci par son compagnon, tout doré. Il est entouré par les pommes de terre qu'a coupé son meilleur ami. Leur peau croustille sous la pointe du couteau et les haricots verts frétillent ensemble dans une poêle un peu plus loin. Elle observe satisfaite le travail d'une après-midi entière. Peut être devraient-ils commencer ?

\- James ! Les garçons ! A table ! crie-t-elle

Ils sont dans le petit salon, celui qui jouxte la bibliothèque. Sirius finit d'emballer le cadeau de sa quasi petite soeur. Et James fait les cent pas autour de la table basse devant le regard amusé de ses meilleurs compagnons. Certains ont un bras droit ; ces quatre garçon là formaient ensemble un seul et même corps depuis une bonne décennie.

\- James ! Les garçons ! A table ! leur crie Lily d'en bas.

Sirius épuisé d'avoir voulu s'essayer aux ciseaux et au scotch donne un coup de baguette arrangeant au paquet. Remus et Peter se lève avec lui pour descendre tandis qu James s'assoit enfin en se mordant les doigts.

On arrive Lilou, répond Sirius en soupirant devant son frère. Bon, tu vas te bouger le derrière et descendre manger, poursuit il à son intention.

\- Mais je peux paaaaas ! se plaint celui ci

\- PAR LE CALEÇON ROSE À POIS VERT DE DUMBLEDORE, TU TE LÈVES TOUT DE SUITE ! s'énerve Sirius.

James, apeuré ne peut que obtempérer sous les rires moqueurs de la bande. Ils descendent les escaliers, et une fois en bas, contemple les merveilleuses décorations, rouges, vertes et dorées le haut sapin et la table richement garnie et décorée. Les plats sont alignés et autour sont disposés pommes de pin, rubans et autre argenterie. Des boules de Noël flottent au dessus du centre de la table et des petites lucioles entrent dans les pommes de pin creusées d'un tour de main.

Ils se régalent du repas préparé. Peter est un excellent pâtissier ; il leur a confectionné une bûche digne des grands chefs gastronomiques. Heureusement ce soir, Sirius n'a touché à rien. Personne ne veut revivre l'épisode de l'anniversaire de Remus. Il a voulu faire un soufflé au fromage dans la cuisine toute neuve de Lily qui a récupéré une raclette géante sur les murs…

\- Je t'aime, chuchote la jeune femme à l'oreille de James

\- Tu m'as volé ma réplique, la taquine le beau brun. Je t'aime aussi Lily, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre au monde. Et je compte t'aimer jusqu'après la fin…

Elle a les yeux qui brillent car elle connaît la suite.

\- Oui ! crie t-elle aussitôt

\- Bah, tu lui as dit Cornedrue ? s'étonne Sirius, approuvé par ses deux amis

\- Oh non, mais on a rien vu… se plaint Peter

Intriguée, la rousse les regarde l'un après l'autre. Elle comprend rapidement qu'ils avaient tout organisé depuis le début. Son amour avait tout prévu pour elle, parce qu'elle réalise qu'il l'aime depuis le début et pour l'éternité. Alors elle crie encore, comme si on ne l'avait pas entendue avant.

\- Oui ! oui ! oui ! oui mille milliards de fois ! hurle-t-elle sous les rires bruyant de ses meilleurs amis.

Alors comme dans un rêve, elle voit ce sorcier arrogant mais tolérant, orgueilleux mais tellement beau, s'agenouiller devant elle et lui présenter un diamant brillant de mille feux. Mais lorsqu'il le glisse à son annulaire, rien de brillera jamais plus que les billes d'émeraude de Lily Evans presque Potter.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure des cadeaux, se reprend elle après les félicitations de tous leurs amis.

Les hommes rigolent en se dirigeant vers l'immense salon. Sirius contemple tout le monde, si joyeux et se dit que la seule vraie famille qu'il aura jamais se trouve devant lui. Remus remercie le ciel une énième fois pour avoir placer sur sa route de si belles personnes. Peter se hâte vers les cadeaux mais savourent chaque instant de bonheur avec toute son âme. James, lui, traîne en s'approchant de sa désormais fiancée, en souriant.

\- Tu sais que je ne te l'ai toujours pas demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous en aurez autant à lire.

Si vous n'avez pas compris le titre j'espère que la fin vous a aidé. Il s'agit en réalité d'une contraction de Snow + Noël + Wedding = SNOWED (l'inspiration est venue comme ça que voulez vous… c'est les nargoles, il y en a beaucoup à Noël)

N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis. Je me doute que les auteurs savent très bien de quoi je parle. Je sais aussi très bien, pour l'être restée un temps infiniment long, que les lecteurs ne s'en rende pas aussi bien compte. Mais sans vouloir faire de la mendicité ou vouloir de la pub, les REVIEWS sont importantes. Parce que pour jauger votre travail, c'est tout ce que nous avons. Parce que quand la motivation manque , c'est notre seul engagement. Parce que quand on ne trouve plus de but à faire ce qui nous plaît habituellement, c'est VOUS qui êtes la. Quand je me demande pour qui j'écris… malheureusement je me le demande toujours. Le nombre de lecture augmente et c'est absolument génial issue : MERCI BEAUCOUP À TOUS. Mais si vous lisez, j'adorerais vous connaître, vous et/ou votre avis.

Voili voilou c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt, je vous embrasse très fort sur chaque joue. Bonnes fêtes à tous

Gros gros bizzzouuus

Ally


End file.
